


I Feel Like Such An Insomniac

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Harry can't sleep so he goes down to the Quidditch pitch, where he runs into Draco Malfoy





	I Feel Like Such An Insomniac

Harry didn't know what time it was exactly, he just knew it was late. Very late. He also knew that he could get in a colossal amount of trouble if he got caught. But the threat of trouble had never concerned him. It was practically his middle name. So here he was, sneaking out of the castle, broom in hand, heading out to the Quidditch pitch. 

He realized that he had, stupidly, not even thought to bring his invisibility cloak with him. If he got caught now, he would definitely deserve it, he thought to himself. 

As he approached the field, he noticed someone else was there too. Someone was flying around, chasing a Snitch. The same Snitch that he had planned on chasing tonight. 

Getting even closer, he noticed that this person had very blonde hair and, were those snake printed pajama bottoms? "Malfoy?" He asked, stunned. 

The man on the broom jerked to a stop. "Potter?" Came an incredulous voice, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Draco descended from where he was flying and came to float a few feet away from Harry. 

"I could ask you that," Harry shot back. 

"Fine. I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" Draco replied.

"The same." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. 

Draco smirked at him, "You're making it look even worse. I didn't think that was possible." He reached out and did his best at fixing Harry's hair. After a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing and froze. 

"Sorry," he said, "I must be more tired than I thought."

Harry was almost sad to have him stop. It felt, he admitted to himself, quite nice. 

"S'okay," he said, hoping Draco couldn't tell that he was missing the contact. 

Draco stared at him for a second, his expression unreadable, then said, "Well, as long as you're here, do you want to practice with me? We can both go after the Snitch."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry agreed. 

"Alright then. Ready?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said. 

And so Draco released the Snitch. They counted to ten and then raced after it, cutting each other off and, at one point, laughing and trying to push the other off their broom. It was different from when they raced during games. There was much less tension, but it was still competitive. Harry was, dare he say it, having fun. 

After who knows how long of chasing the Snitch, they ended up laying together in the grass. 

"How come we hate each other, Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"You wouldn't be my friend. And I guess I was a dick to yours." Draco replied. 

"Oh, yeah." Harry said. "What if- what if we were friends though?" 

Draco sat up and looked at Harry. "That's not very funny." He said sternly. 

"I'm not trying to be." Harry told him, sitting up as well. 

"Why would you possibly want to be my friend?" Draco asked. 

"I had a nice time with you tonight. Er-this morning. And I think we're not the same as we were first year. I'm not the same for sure and I don't think you are either."

"What would us being friends entail anyways?" Draco asked. 

"Well we could stop being dicks to each other. Maybe study together? Or go to Hogsmede together?"

"Now it sounds like you're asking me out," Draco scoffed. 

Harry paused for a second, looking Draco up and down. He was pretty fit if he were being honest with himself. 

"We could do that too, if you'd like." Harry replied. 

Draco's eyes widened. He looked at Harry for a minute, seemingly trying to detect a hint of jest, but found none. 

"Okay, Potter, but you're buying. And I don't put out on the first date."

"I guess there'll have to be more than one date then." Harry smirked. 

Draco turned a lovely shade of Gryffindor red at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing a lot lately (although nothing on any of my WIPs apparently) and am always looking for prompts so please feel free to comment them here or send them to me on my Tumblr, which is underthenarniansun!


End file.
